vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dear Diary
Dear Diary (Querido Diario). Es una canción original vocaloid Intérprete: Oliver Música: Cora Letra: Catstar14, Cora Ilustración: Cora *Nicovideo *Youtube *MP3 (Dado por la autora) Letra * Traducción por Naruloid Inglés= It's another boring Monday and I couldn't care much less for what the teachers say so I'll take advantage of the time and catch up on my sleep It's another tired Tuesday I'm barely awake The faculties abuzz with news; a new student, they say The new girl's stirring up some trouble, it would seem Today you stole my attention with the news and so I'll write about it for the twenty-first of June Even if it's just a little footnote with a star, something separates this moment from the others My life, it always had a way of arranging but now I find it's changing Even if it's just a glance from you to me shared from afar, I would never trade this moment for another Ah, dear diary, I write in red 'cause these words come straight from the heart. Ah. It's a real exciting Wednesday Have you heard? The class erupted with laughter, hung on your words And in an instant, I was falling for your spell All too suddenly it's Thursday I worked up some nerve to face you and your blinding smile, although it hurts I guess that girl is really something; I can tell. Ah. Today you drew my interest with your words and so I wrote you in my notes for June the 23rd. The lights grew dim and there you stood as though waiting just for me Though your back was turned, "Just look my way," I pleaded. It was Friday with a smile you turned and asked me for my name like a spark of fire I realized what I'd needed My life, it always had a way of arranging And I like the way it's changing Now with you here at my side, the days, they don't seem quite as long This once grayscale scene is now alive with color And I would never trade this for another, this moment I'll share with you. Ah. |-| Español= Es otro aburrido lunes y no podría importarme menos lo que dicen los profesores así que voy a aprovechar el tiempo y recupero mi sueño es otro cansado martes apenas estoy despierto las facultades animadas por noticias: un nuevo estudiante, dicen parecería que la chica nueva esta causando algunos problemas hoy te robaste mi atención con las noticias y así que escribiré sobre ello el veintiuno de junio incluso si es una pequeña nota con una estrella algo separa este momento de los demás mi vida, siempre tenia una manera de organizarla pero ahora encuentro que esta cambiando incluso si solo es un vistazo de ti para mi compartida desde lejos, yo nunca cambiaría este momento por otro ah querido diario, escribo en rojo porque estas palabras vienen directamente del corazón ah es realmente un excitante miércoles ¿has oído? la clase estallo en carcajadas, colgado en tus palabras y en un instante, me estaba enamorando de tu hechizo demasiado pronto es jueves trabaje algo nervioso para enfrentarte a ti y a tu deslumbrante sonrisa aunque duela supongo que esa chica es realmente algo: puedo decir ah hoy dibujaste mi interés con tus palabras y por eso te escribi en mis notas de junio veintitres las luces se nublaron y ahi estabas como esperando solo por mi aunque te diste la vuelta "solo mirame" suplique era viernes con una sonrisa te giraste y me preguntaste mi nombre como una chispa de fuego me di cuenta de lo que necesitaba mi vida, siempre tenia una manera de organizarla y me gusta la forma en la que esta cambiando ahora aqui contigo a mi lado. los dias, no parecen tan largos esta escena en escala de grises esta vivo ahora con color y yo nunca cambiaria esto por otro este momento lo compartire contigo ah Categoría:Interpretada por OliverCategoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013